Duo's Battle
by Lady Lynnaya
Summary: Songfic. Duo's in another battle, Quatre's by his side, and the ammo is flying. Don't get the wrong idea, no romance involved here. There's a surprise in the end, but not so big a surprise if you've read the Extras. Read and review, or enrage my llama.


A/n- Hello, everyone. I speak from the icy depths off my bedroom on a cold dark night in Virginia in January. This is a little ficcy for my favorite Gundam character of all time, DUO! I'm feeling creative tonight and I have to do something. This is the product of my overall boredom. You should see some of the other things I do make when I'm bored. (Looks at the case full of jewelry made of paperclips and copper wire, sweat drops) Anyway, yeah. This is based on a scene from the story I'm writing with FireImp. You won't know what scene until the very end.^_^ For those of you who haven't read my other story, you don't have to have read it to appreciate the humor here. If you like this one, though, you should read the other one. This is a songfic based on a not-so-popular song from a not-so- popular movie. Man in Motion from St. Elmo's Fire. Yeah. I don't own Gundam Wing or the song, so don't sue me or anything. Just read and let me know what you think. Remember, I have a llama and I'm not afraid to unleash her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This was it. The thing that always motivated him. Duo always had motivation issues, but the prospect of a good fight was all he needed to get his rear in gear. Ammunition flew around his head. Keeping low, he found shelter behind a nearby crate. He leaned against it, pulling ammo from his pockets. He waited for his enemy to run out, then he stood up and tossed a few rounds at his foe. He then ducked back behind the crate. Man, if I had known my life would have been like this, I would have followed Father Maxwell's example and become a priest. In the background, he heard a radio blaring over in the corner of the room.  
  
~Growin' up, you don't see the writing on the wall.  
  
Passin' by, movin' straight ahead, you knew it all.  
  
But maybe sometime if you feel the pain  
  
You'll find you're all alone, everything has changed. ~  
  
He grinned as he listened to the song, finding the lyrics oddly appropriate to his current situation. He ducked from behind the crate again and tossed some another round at the enemy. Turning back around, he saw Quatre huddled in his own shelter. Grabbing a piece of ammo tossed by the enemy, he tossed it back at them and signaled to Quatre to join him behind the crate. Duo gave him cover as he scrambled over to him. "Hey Quatre, what do you think of this so far?" Quatre shook his head and didn't reply. Leave it to Duo to make this all into a game. In the corner, the radio continued to play.  
  
~Play the game, you know you can't quit until it's won.  
  
Soldier on, only you can do what must be done.  
  
You know in some way you're a lot like me.  
  
You're just a prisoner and you're tryin' to break free. ~  
  
Duo picked up more abandoned ammo and handed it to Quatre. When the enemy attack tapered, they both leaped up and threw pretty much everything they had. When they had done, they ducked back down and waited for the counter- attack. Their heartbeats pounded in their ears in time to the music still coming form the corner.  
  
~I can see a new horizon underneath the blazin' sky.  
  
I'll be where the eagle's flying higher and higher.  
  
Gonna be your man in motion, all I need is a pair of wheels.  
  
Take me where my future's lyin', St. Elmo's Fire. ~  
  
They weren't disappointed. Their opposition paid them back with everything they had tossed at them and more. Duo and Quatre waited it out, all the while gathering what they could so they could retaliate when the time came. They grinned at each other. The odds were against them, they were outnumbered, but they could win this. This game was becoming fun.  
  
~Burning up, don't know just how far that I can go (just how far I go).  
  
Soon be home, only just a few miles down the road.  
  
I can make it, I know I can.  
  
You broke the boy in me, but you won't break the man.  
  
I can see a new horizon underneath the blazin' sky.  
  
I'll be where the eagle's flying higher and higher.  
  
Gonna be your man in motion, all I need is a pair of wheels.  
  
Take me where my future's lyin', St. Elmo's Fire. ~  
  
Duo signaled to Quatre that they would retaliate before the enemy attack was finished, before the enemy had the chance to seek shelter again. They counted the number of rounds the enemy shot at them, and when they figured they must be running low, the both grabbed a few big ones, stood up, and shot them at the enemy with huge grins on their faces. Still, the radio played, the song fitting their racing emotions.  
  
~ I can see a new horizon underneath the blazin' sky.  
  
I'll be where the eagle's flying higher and higher.  
  
Gonna be your man in motion, all I need is a pair of wheels.  
  
Take me where my future's lyin', St. Elmo's Fire.  
  
I can climb the highest mountain, cross the wildest sea.  
  
I can feel St. Elmo's Fire burnin' in me, burnin' in me.  
  
Just once in his life a man has his time, and my time is now, I'm coming alive. ~  
  
Duo had been right. They had been out, but hadn't had them time to duck. They didn't stand a chance. The two young men hit their enemies right on target, claiming victory. They had won the battle.  
  
~ I can hear the music playin', I can see the banners fly.  
  
Feel like you're back again, and hope ridin' high.  
  
Gonna be your man in motion, all I need is a pair of wheels.  
  
Take me where my future's lyin', St. Elmo's Fire.  
  
I can see a new horizon underneath the blazin' sky.  
  
I'll be where the eagle's flying higher and higher.  
  
Gonna be your man in motion, all I need is a pair of wheels.  
  
Take me where my future's lyin', St. Elmo's Fire.  
  
I can climb the highest mountain, cross the wildest sea.  
  
I can feel St. Elmo's Fire burnin' in me.  
  
Burnin', burnin' in me, I can feel it burnin'  
  
Oooh, burnin' inside of me... ~  
  
As the song faded away, Duo and Quatre celebrated their victory, Duo holding an apple and Quatre holding an orange. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa stood from their shelter on the other side of the garage. They righted the tipped over card table that had served as their shelter and looked at the fruit scattered all around them. "That was fun," said Duo as he looked at the other pilots. "Next time we play poker out here, I'll have to make sure Wufei gets made at me for cheating again." He turned to Quatre. " Oh, and you'll have to bring another fruit basket." He looked at the wreckage again. Quatre was a bit upset.  
  
"We just wasted all that fruit. There's no way we can eat it now."  
  
The others looked a bit guilty, except for Duo.  
  
"Have you no shame?" shouted Wufei. "Not only do you cheat at cards, but you don't care that you wasted fruit that was perfectly edible. You do know that there are starving children out there that would appreciate this?"  
  
"Sure, I care. I used to be one of those starving children. I don't feel bad because there is something we can do with all of this fruit."  
  
"There is?" said Heero in his usual monotone.  
  
"But it's all smashed and bruised and dirty," said Quatre, wondering what the braided American had in mind.  
  
"That doesn't matter. We're gonna have to peel it all anyway." He began walking around, picking up fruit as he went. "All we need is a blender and some ice."  
  
A blender? The other pilots shrugged and began to pick up the rest of the fruit. There was a knock at the door, and Duo ran to answer it.  
  
"Hey, Noin! Sally! Perfect timing! Do you like fruit smoothies?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n- And there you go. Ain't I a stinker? (laughs evilly while sipping her tea and munching on chocolate cookies) Gotta love it when bishies fight with fruit. They get of that juice all over them and they smell all nice and fruity and their clothes_ ^_^ Anyway. Yeah. The llama is pleased. Cookies, blueberry pancakes, and clever llama gymnastics to all who wish to praise this work of literary art. If you wish to diss it, you still get clever llama gymnastics, but no pancakes or cookies. You aren't worth the llama's hard work. 


End file.
